Hidden In The Ashes
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Samus Aran's first love was Red, who she'd go to the ends of Subspace for. One day, he takes her trust to an extreme: send her to show love to a boy named Ash. So how do you show love to a boy with seemingly no hormones? SamusxAsh, SamusxRed. Lemon later.


"HA!" Samus cried as she launched one final missile. It glided through the air with ease and nestled itself into Toon Link's stomach. The missile then, as one would expect, exploded in a fiery puff of smoke and burning ashes, sending him flying. As he flew out of sight, he disappeared in a tiny spark of light concealed beneath the clouds floating over head.

Ness, who had been watching from a distance, smiled. "I declare Samus this match's victor!"

Samus let her victory sink in for a few moments as several onlookers cheered. She sighed, wiping the dust and ashes from the explosion off of her freshly-shined Power Suit. Inside the thing she was sweating an ocean large enough to fill the Phazon Mines to the brim. Some days she missed being back home, where she was used to fighting Space Pirates on a daily basis.

Samus laid back on the cold ground of the Spear Pillar, reveling in her memories. It had been almost two years since she'd first agreed to everything, journeying far from her home to participate in a fighting group of the world's greatest Brawlers, made up of only the finest who had gone on wild adventures.

Compared to some feats, she felt insignificant. Link, for example, had saved Hyrule countless times, saving Zelda infinitely, learning to play at least eight different instruments and even saving a princess of a completely different race named Midna. And there was always people like Kirby. All but predictable, that one. Facing off with Meta Knight on the Halberd, defeating Marx after a long quest, the list was endless with this one. Then there was always people like Ness and Lucas, with their PSI powers and friendly faces like Paula and Kumatora everywhere.

But one person's feats always got the best of her, and became her first love. Even her fiery longing passion for Rundas's affection couldn't hold a candle to this man. He had traveled the world, and occasionally beyond it. Nothing surprised him, he had the most loyal friends and companions you could imagine. He had saved more people than could be counted, all while remembering to pay his mother a visit on occasions.

And he was right behind her.

Gentle, gloved hands rested themselves over her visor. A soft voice penetrated the powerful confines of her suit, warming her. "Guess who, Sammy?"

Samus felt a powerful blush overwhelm her, carefully and gently peeling the hands off her visor. "I didn't know you were watching."

She stood up, gazing at the beautiful boy as he adjusted the cap resting on his head. "Of course I watched. You're my one and only, why wouldn't I?"

Samus's face turned even redder at his flirting. "I always thought you had a thing for that other girl…what was her name again…oh yeah, Sabrina, right?"

He hugged her from behind, ignoring the metal jabbing into him that would've driven anyone else completely insane. "Well, while I've got to admit Sabrina DOES have an amazing body, it's nothing compared to you, my gorgeous little space warrior."

Samus pulled away. "Red, stop it!"

That's right, as much as she hated to admit it, she was in love with Red. Something about boys from far-off lands had always impressed her, and Red was no exception. However, the two boys who filled that qualification most were highly unsuited for her. Link was always focused on fighting, and Ness…oh, Ness was far too young for her tastes. He had no attraction to girls yet to begin with.

Red couldn't have been much more than about 13, 14 at most. Samus herself was just about to hit 18 years old. Her body, however, was much more mature than she. Slim, graceful curves racked her beautiful figure, captivating boys like a magnet. If that wasn't enough, her breasts were incredibly well-developed to top it off, with, as Red had described it once, "the mother of all sexy asses". She hated when boys talked about her body like a wholesome piece of meat, but Red was different than that. She never minded his comments once.

If someone took the time to appreciate the subtler things on her, they would see that her wavy blonde hair sat atop her head in a gentle ponytail, trailing down her back gracefully. And yet, she hid this all with her bulky-yet-useful Power Suit. Even the Varia Suit wasn't as bulky on her. She knew it was for the best: she rarely even glanced at a Smash Ball when the opportunity arose to break it in half and trigger her most powerful attack…taking her clothes off?

Only in emergencies did she touch a Smash Ball to unleash a hellfire-like laser upon her opponents. The one thing that always got her though…was Red's requests.

Red reached into his pocket, drawing out a rainbow-glowing ball of light, emblazoned with the symbol of Brawlers. He extended his arm around to Samus's hand, still wrapped tightly in an embrace with her. She wrapped her fingers around the item in her hand, enveloping it in her mightiest grasp until it cracked in on itself in the pressure. Her body glowed in an immense light, and Red took several steps back as she blasted all her energy off into the distance in the form of said hellfire beam from her laser attachment.

The force of the blow was enough to send her staggering backwards as her Power Suit fell apart piece by piece, exposing her incredible body, suited with all its features. Red immediately embraced her, from the front this time, pulling her into a devastatingly passionate kiss. Their tongues meshed together in a dance of love, swirling around in each other's mouth, battling for dominance once and for all. Red moaned into the kiss, only pressing himself harder against the older girl. Samus copied his actions, slipping her hands underneath his red hat and entangling her fingers into the soft brown hair that writhed beneath his cap.

Red pulled away from her at last, panting for oxygen. Samus just smiled as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Good Arceus, Aran…you sure know how to kiss a man right."

Samus twirled around slowly, tantalizing the boy with her near fully-developed body. "Not just any boy. I know how to kiss YOU right, Red."

Red collapsed onto the ground. "God, did you ever let Rundas in on any of that action?"

Samus giggled. "No, that would've ended up as a long-distance relationship anyway. He was missing for a long time. I saved it all for you."

Red regained his composure and stood up, brushing bits of grass off himself. "Sammy…I've been thinking a while, and I have a deal to make with you."

Samus knocked the boy to the ground again, tracing his facial features with her fingertips. "We'll talk business later. You owe me something, you know."

Red blushed, shaking his head. "Sam, you've been bothering me for weeks about this. I can't make love to you. I just can't."

Samus sat up, straddling the younger boy's waist with one leg on either side of him. She pouted. "Why not?"

Red looked deep into her eyes. "Let me say it for the billionth time. I…" He pointed to himself, "am 14. And you, my angel," he pointed to her, "are now an adult. That's just pedophilia."

Samus shook her head. "No it's not. That's only a four year difference-"

Red looked at her with all seriousness. "Samus Aran, listen to me, now if not ever again! I can't have sex with you! You're a virgin, I'm a virgin…I'd rather keep it that way."

There was a long silence between them. Samus felt her eyes gather several tears before Red spoke again. "T-There is still that deal I was talking about, if you really, really don't think you can contain yourself."

Samus was all ears. "I'm listening."

"My friend…he lives in Pallet Town, where I come from. He's almost like my twin. But he's not much like me when it comes to romance. He doesn't flirt, he's a little on the dense side, and he's never been interested in girls, save once or twice when he was naïve, long ago. I think it's high time I show him what women are really about. Besides, Gary's yelling at me until I do."

Samus blushed as he continued. "That's where you come in. I need you to…well…help him."

"You mean…you want me to-"

"Do him. It's the only way he'll ever understand. You're the only girl for the job, it has to be someone he's never met."

Samus felt depression well up inside of her. "But then…you won't be the one to take my virginity, Red." She struggled to keep her voice from cracking against the lump in her throat.

Red sighed with a similar depression. "I promise you, Sam, he'll be basically like me. Just imagine me when you do, and everything will follow suit. Besides, I want you to hear the reward."

Samus felt joy rush into her as he spoke. "If you do, and you succeed, I'll make love to you as much and as often as you want, forever onward."

It took her a moment of contemplation, but she had her mind set to it. "Okay. I'll do it. If it's something you need, I will, and only for you."

Red rolled his eyes. "And Rundas."

Samus laughed. "I don't love Rundas, how many times must I say it?"

"This one," Red said anxiously, pointing to a softly glowing orb of light that drifted in the center of Subspace. Other orbs floated nearby, but this was the portal he needed. "Just jump right in. It should take you straight to Pallet Town, no doubt."

Samus looked back at the boy nervously. She didn't mind having to leave her Power Suit behind, but it was more the challenge she would soon face that fazed her. "What if the kid doesn't like me?"

Red shook his head, smiling. He nudged Samus forward, causing her to stumble into the white light that enveloped her slowly but surely.

"Wait! What's his name???"

Red called after her as she was enveloped in light, losing sight of him as she closed her eyes. All she could make out was "Ash Ketchum!"

This wouldn't be easy, but it was worth it for Red. Thoughts raced through her mind. _Alright Ash, here I come!!!_


End file.
